Broken Hero
by Talo12Books
Summary: A mob boss, and supervillain, is spreading his influence across the country. As he spreads into a city in Colorado, a young hero and her friend take an interest in his connections to the usual villains, and new ones that show up. Upon investigating, things go horribly wrong when she discovers a sinister plot. Things become more complicated when a masked hero tries to intervene.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is being put up as a test to how people react to the it, to decide whether to revise, add new content, re-upload, and continue this or not. This is version one of two. The second version test shall come shortly Italicized lines in this chapter will not be in the final story of this version. Make sure to leave reviews so I know if to do the above.  
**_

_**Note, with the actual graphic novel, it is extremely violent and contains massive amounts of swearing, most by the protagonist and his arch nemesis ("minor" (he his a major antagonist, but not the main antagonist) antagonist). Almost ( not at the line yet) X-rated by solely the amount of strong, bloody violence in it. Among other things (such as drug abuse, alcohol abuse, tobacco abuse, attempted rape, non-graphic (not shown but heavily hinted at) sex and rape, partial nudity (meaning the closest you will get is characters in their underwear or nude characters behind objects (effectively hiding the nudity)), among things that have not come into play, but I have talked about with Talo12 (creator, and owner of Talo12Productions) and may implement).**_

_**Synopsis of upcoming graphic novel this is crossed with: "In a "serious" graphic novel with implied dark comedy making fun of comic book clichés, someone has been killing off masked heroes. A vigilante investigates the murder. A lone clue has been left behind, an Ace playing card. As he discovers a sinister plot that is unfolding, he must call upon old allies to assist him. And must face against new and old foes to solve the mystery and stop the evil plot in time. Though his former allies will assist him, in the end, only he alone can stop the evil."**_

**(Note to readers [IMPORTANT! READ FIRST!] [sorry if this is a bit long]: This was really hard to classify as a crossover or not because some of the characters you will see in here are (an alternate version of) characters I created but they are from a graphic novel I created (I am currently writing (and most likely colouring) it) (so there is no section for it and won't be for awhile). It shall be available soon. I know for a fact that physical copies will be sold by contacting me (for now) on DeviantART (Talo12Art), and placing an order by messaging me. I will be selling digital copies (cheaper than physical of course) through Amazon's Kindle Direct Publishing program. The graphic novel is called "The Antiheroes". I will put a basic synopsis for it in the beginning of the next chapter. The differences between the graphic novel and this is the characters. In this, our beloved, extremely violent Antiheroes have their ages changed. What you need to know (starting off) is that Sebastian Layton (The Skull) and Barbara Slater (Psychic Girl) are the same age as Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable (from this beginning point), seventeen. There are other minor details which I will address the previous chapter's ones at the top of the next chapter. So this will take place at the beginning of season 3 of "Kim Possible", most likely around the episode "Steal Wheels" (before "Emotion Sickness", if you put the episodes in chronological order (chronological order for the episodes can be found on the Kim Possible Wiki (link will be on my profile))). Horizontal lines will separate long sections of backstory, don't skip it though, it is extremely relevant to this story. I will have more of a note in the next chapter. Remember to read, review, and most importantly enjoy.)**

**NOTE: "Kim Possible" and all characters, (fictional) locations, etc. are copyright The Walt Disney Company**

"**The Antiheroes" and all characters, locations, etc. are copyright Talo12Productions**

**(All rights go to the respective companies. No money is being made on this whatsoever. This is protected under The Copyright Act of 1976 17 USC § 107 - Limitations on exclusive rights: Fair Use)**

**Broken Hero**

**Chapter 1**

The rain poured hard upon the two teens sneaking through the Colorado Rockies to a cave up ahead. The two teens, the world famous Kim Possible and easily forgotten Ron Stoppable, entered the cave to escape the rain. They began to walk deeper into the cave. They were headed to stop the evil Dr. Drakken from taking over the world again. The cave was the entrance to his new lair after Ron hit the self-destruct on the last one. As they walked further into the cave, a lack of hidden traps became apparent. Kim walked on the left side of the cave and Ron meandered between the left and the right side of the cave.

"Hey KP, take a look at this," Ron said, calling Kim to where he was standing on the right side of the tunnel. Kim approached where Ron was.

"What is it Ron?" Kim asked. Ron pointed to the markings on the wall. It looked like an oblong hammer hit the wall in multiple places in somewhat of a line across the wall.

"What do you think these marks are?" Ron asked.

"I dunno, perhaps some kind of fight happened," Kim answered. Before she could say anymore, she heard Ron kick something on the ground. Looking down, she saw spent shells. Kim reached down and picked up the spent 44.70 mm long casing. Looking at the wall, Ron could see a scorch mark a little ways down. Kim's eyes widened as she realized that the shell still felt a little warm.

"Uhmm...Kim?" Ron said, promptly getting cut off by Kim.

"Not now Ron." Kim continued to study the spent casing. Ron shrieked. Kim looked up to see one of Drakken's henchmen crawl around the corner, arm reaching out towards Ron, as Ron backed away from the injured henchman. As the henchman fully rounded the corner, Kim froze in horror. The henchman continued to crawl towards the teen heroes, moaning in pain. The henchman used his arms to pull himself forward, a trail of blood was left behind him as he crawled. Broken tibia bones protruded out of his skin, through his calves. Upon seeing this, Ron immediately lost his lunch. Kim continued to stare in horror for a few moments before losing her lunch too. The henchman stopped crawling as he was too exhausted from bloodloss to continue.

"Wh-What happened to you?" Kim asked. The henchman stared at the ground for a few seconds, breathing heavily, before acknowledging her question.

"He-He came out of no where," the henchman said, pausing to take a deep breath before continuing, "Next thing anyone knew, fellow henchmen were dropping around us like flies...Right before each person dropped, there was a loud bang, like a truck backfiring in your ears." The henchman stopped talking to catch his breath.

"When it stopped, I felt someone grab my arms. And then my legs gave way underneath me. I then felt something...smash into my face. Then I woke up alone, not even those who had fallen around me were there. At first I thought I was dead, but in death wouldn't I have been able to feel my legs?..And that's when I saw you two," he finished, collapsing out of exhaustion.

"Where is he now?" Kim asked. The henchman weakly pointed the way he came.

"Come on Ron," Kim said, running past the nearly dead henchman. Ron quickly followed suit, trying not to lose his lunch again.

Several minutes later, through blood spattered halls and past piles of corpses of Drakken's henchmen, Kim and Ron reached the main chamber of the lair. Upon entering, they saw the room was covered in bullet holes. Some corpses of henchmen scatter the room. A terrified Drakken was hunched over in the corner. In the middle of the room, Shego was engaged in hand-to-hand combat with an adversary that Kim could not identify. The adversary wore Navy Flight Deck boots, black jeans, black trench coat, and a black t-shirt with a Kevlar vest over it. The adversary wore leather gloves with a replica of the bones of the human hand over the back. The adversary wore a mask of a human skull, but the teeth on it were elongated and sharpened and the nasal bone was flat to the mask. The eye sockets had mesh in them to prevent you from seeing the eyes. As Ron entered the room, he tripped over one of the henchmen's arms, causing the two in hand-to-hand combat glance over at the teen heroes standing in the doorway.

"You need to be more careful Ron," Kim told her sidekick and friend.

"Sorry," Ron apologised, standing up.

"I think it is time to end this confrontation," the masked man said to the green villainess he currently clashed with. He jumped and flipped backwards, landing a good five feet from the villainess. He then pulled a small ball from his pocket and lit a fuse that stuck out of it. He dropped it on the ground. It then exploded into a cloud of smoke that began to fill the room. Kim and Ron coughed as the smoke entered their lungs as they inhaled. Kim squinted trying to keep the smoke out of her eyes. Out of the smoke, a figure approached. It was the one who was fighting Shego. He walked by Kim, stopping beside her. Kim glanced over at him, curious about him. He continued to stare straight ahead, from what Kim could tell. The masked man grunted in disgust before continuing past the teens. Kim turned around to face the masked man but when she did, he was gone.

"Hey, where did he go?" Ron asked. Kim stared at the now empty cave entrance. The smoke began to clear. Kim turned back to the lair. With the smoke clearing, Kim saw most of the equipment was damaged beyond repair. Kim needed to find this masked man. Shego vigorously looked around for the man she was just fighting. She then spotted Kim. Shego ignited plasma around her hands.

"I'm not in the mood for this Princess!" Shego yelled at Kim positioning herself for a fight.

"Then today is your lucky day Shego," Kim said.

"Come on Ron," Kim said turning and leaving, Ron behind her. As Kim ran back the way she came, Shego let the plasma extinguish and let her arms slowly fall to her side. Today just kept getting weirder for Shego. It started with another doomed-to-fail plan from Drakken. Instead of Kim showing up to stop them as usual, a masked man walked right through the front door, dropping the henchmen and destroying Drakken's latest plot. Then Kim shows up and doesn't want to fight her. What's next? The sidekick confessing his love to the villainess? At this point Shego knew that anything could happen next.

-Elsewhere-

A teen walked out of the room under his stairs. His name is Sebastian Layton. He is seventeen. He has flat, slicked back, black hair that barely touches his shoulders, and a standard goatee that adorns his face. His eyes are that of a deep blue. He wears contacts but keeps a pair of glasses on him just in case. He is built like a linebacker. And he has enrolled to attend Middleton High School this year. He then went up the stairs and into his study. He searched the bookshelves for an ample book to read. He found "A Song of Fire and Ice". He had read these books probably one hundred times, they were his favorite. He pulled "A Game of Thrones", the first in the series, out of the collection to begin to read it again. As he sits down in the chair in his study, the telephone rings. He sighed, set the book down on the study table, and got up. He swiftly makes his way down the stairs, to the phone.

"Hello?" he answered as calm as possible.

"Hey, you get bored of Upperton High School already?" a female voice answered.

"Why are you calling?" Sebastian answered, grunting in annoyance.

"You did a great job on that but could have been a little more tactful on your exit," she said.

"I couldn't risk the third party getting involved, too dangerous. Stop following me around," he replied.

"Try and stop me," the female dared.

"Goodbye," Sebastian said through gritted teeth, quickly hanging up the phone. Sebastian rubbed his temple. He hated her calling him like that, he could get made. And for someone who is able to literally get inside your mind, and make you cause physical harm to yourself, she wasn't using her talents to the fullest. Sebastian felt that she gave up her talent when she gave up her name back when The Heroes disbanded. She became someone she wasn't, her alias, Barbara Slater. Psychic Girl was no more.

But something big was happening, and Barbara would take up her name again. Last night, someone killed a former masked hero. The only evidence left at the scene was an ace of clubs playing card. This was the third former hero that was killed this month. For a man with no fear, Sebastian feared what would happen if enough heroes were killed. Perhaps one would lash out, and cause mass devastation, being speaking, of course, of H-Bomb. A former Hero, he became unstable after The Ban, threatening to go off at any minute. Temporarily, they solved the problem by sending him to Groom Lake. This won't last forever though.

Thinking on it, Sebastian noticed a trend, the heroes killed were ones who worked for the government, more specifically the CIA, after the ban. Whoever is killing the heroes is definitely looking for something from the CIA.

The ace playing card is a modus operandi of a gang leader named Ace. He ran with a mob organization before The Ban that called themselves The Flush. They consisted of Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and Ten. Ace was the apparent leader of the group, but King always had his own agenda. When The Ban came around, The Flush finally split up. Ace disappeared. King and Queen are still active. Jack quit the gang business and went completely straight, not taking any money or help from illicit sources. From what is known, Ten committed suicide, the depression and meth finally got to him. He apparently blew his brains out in front of the police precinct. No one, to date, has come forward as a witness to it though.

Sebastian went back upstairs, to his study. It had been a long day for him. At this point, he just wanted to read until he falls asleep. Sebastian sat down in his chair in the study and grabbed the book from the table. He would investigate more on the playing card tomorrow. He opened the book. The title on the page read, "Prologue".


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back readers. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter because here is another.**

**Was last chapter's ending the worst I have done? No. Was it the weirdest way to tell you that it was the prologue? Yes.**

**Now that I got that out of the way, on to the differences between actual graphic novel and this in last chapter.**

**1. Sebastian is clean shaven, no goatee in the graphic novel.**

**2. Sebastian does not need glasses/contact lenses (they are important later in this) in the graphic novel.**

**3. Obviously there is an age difference. Sebastian and Barbara are 17 in this. But Sebastian is 37 in the graphic novel. And Barbara is 35.**

**4. H-Bomb was originally being kept at an undisclosed location in the Midwest. He is moved to Groom Lake (Nellis Air Force) later in the graphic novel.**

**5. The Heroes who were killed were not working with the CIA.**

**6. Ten did not kill himself.**

**7. Barbara (Psychic Girl) does not know that Sebastian and The Skull are the same person. She does not know Sebastian.**

**8. I have changed the little bit of backstory for the characters in this so it fit better with this.**

**9. Changed some stuff with ARMOR to fit this story (mostly so they aren't overpowered, like most characters in the graphic novel)**

**Remember to check my profile for reference links to my stories, including this one.**

**Broken Hero**

**Chapter 2**

The ARMOR Corporation, the single largest military agency in the world.

They are the precursor to the group Global Justice. Well, more like the inspiration. They ran pretty much everything. They were the ones who organized The Heroes, a collective of heroes including Barbara Slater, Psychic Girl, and Sebastian Layton, The Skull. After The Ban, they became more shady, dealing contracts to groups and individuals such as W.E.E. and Professor Dementor. They still went after villains, just those who posed a serious threat. They see those like Dementor and Drakken as basically lame antiheroes who pose no threat. They are the reason that no one knows that superheroes actually exist and live among the general population.

Their agents are trained to their peak and then past that, with the aid of performance enhancing drugs created especially for the purpose of enhancing the muscles of the agents of the ARMOR Corporation. They wear slim, black, bulletproof armor. They wear military helmets, with attachable respirators that are reminiscent of a paint respirator. The helmets also had Special Forces style night vision goggles attached. All of the candidates for agents were hand selected at the age of five.

The decision was made by a program created by John Schräder, the hero Black Diamond. His name derives from the program known commonly as The Black Diamond OS. It was not an operating system per se, as it was a hacking tool. The most advanced hacking tool since the Enigma machine in the 1940s. The algorithm that found the candidates searches for certain chemicals in the body that are present in a few, most do not have this. These chemicals are ones that allow not only the body, but the mind as well, to be pushed further than normal human limitations and survive with astounding results.

Jack Vallance, Director of ARMOR and former MACV J-SOG commander during Vietnam, is six foot three and swiftly approaching age seventy. His uniform is the same one from Vietnam with the word "ARMOR" stitched across the back. He has a Colt M1911 holstered to his hip and usually carries around his old M14 from his military days. He is also like a father figure to the two young Heroes, Sebastian and Barbara. He hates when people get in his way.

* * *

Dr. Betty Director walked down the hall to her office after a long day. She needed to fill out the day's paperwork. As she approached the door, she noticed light gleaming from underneath it. She slowly opened the door to see a man staring at the wall of various pictures behind her desk. The back of his uniform had the word "ARMOR" stitched across it. He did not seem to notice her as she stepped slowly inside the office, ensuring not to make a sound.

"While you're doing all that sneaking around, ensure to close the door," a deep voice said, continuing to stare at the wall. Feeling there was no point in sneaking up on him any more, Betty closed the door casually. The man quietly chuckled.

"Can I help you?" Betty asked. The man slowly turned around. Betty was surprised to see that the man looked to be in his late sixties. Light shined on his face seemingly intensifying his scowl. His grey hair lay flat and straight on his head. He had a scar on the left side of his Adam's apple that appeared to be from an old bullet wound.

"No," he said. Betty raised an eyebrow at this. She supposed that one of the GJ agents had let him in, but now she was not sure.

"But you can listen," he continued taking a brief pause, "I don't care what cases you take pertaining to your local villains like Drakken or Dementor. But I take issue when you step on my toes and take my cases." He walked towards her, passing her desk.

"I do not know what you are talking about," Betty said, as the man stopped just passed her desk. The light illuminated his name patch on his chest. It said, "Vallance". He picked up some folders off of her desk and walked over to her, handing her the folders.

"Two weeks ago, New York City. You picked up a woman most likely going by the name of Amanda," Vallance said. Betty looked through the folders' contents. They were of pictures of the operation to catch a villainess in NYC a few weeks back. Then, on the picture of the villain going by the alias of Amanda being arrested, she realized she had seen the officer that was putting the villainess into the police car before. She flipped through the other photos. He was in the background of every single one. The person in question was a skinny man with brown, shoulder length hair and square glasses.

"I do not come here to ask for her back because the look of realization on your face tells me that you know that she never made it back to your prison. What I want is for you to stay away from the major league villain cases. There is a list of cases you can take at the end of the bottom folder," Vallance continued. Betty flipped to the end of the last folder. The list of cases were of the villains Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable usually handled.

"You can't seriously expect me to follow this with more serious threats out there," Betty retorted. Vallance's eye twitched once, and he began swiftly closing the space between them. Betty backed up until she her back hit the wall, not knowing what he was going to do. Even then, he only stopped when their faces were barely six inches apart.

"I expect you to follow it to the letter. And if you don't, I will have my agents raid this place and then burn it to the fucking ground. This will help remind you," Vallance said, before swiftly punching Betty in the gut. Betty did not see the punch coming and doubled over in pain as she felt her breath leave her and not return, and her abdomen feel strained to the point that it felt like it would tear like tissue paper if she moved. He was strong, seemingly too strong for a man in his late sixties. As she fell, Vallance took a step back so Betty would not fall on him. Vallance watched her as she gasped for air, no emotion on his face. After a few moments of watching her gasp for air and squirm on the ground, he walked to the door to her office, stopping in the doorway.

"I hope you remember our little chat, I will be watching closely. Oh, and the same rules apply for those teen heroes, Kimberly Possible and Ronald Stoppable. Don't think the danger is lessened for them because they are young. These villains do not care. They won't hold back on them. They'll kill them if they get a chance," Vallance said before leaving and shutting the door behind him. Betty continued to struggle on the ground, finally regaining her breath slowly.

-New York City, New York-

A man sat behind a desk, looking at papers on the desk. His face was draped in shadow, a hockey mask, with a King playing card painted on it, sat on the desk next to the papers and a loaded Glock 19. Straight, shoulder length, golden hair framed his face. It was curled outward at his shoulders. He slowly nodded his head as he read the reports. He looked up to a rather nervous man standing in the room. His eyes repeatedly darted to the loaded handgun that sat on the desk, pointed at him.

"How quickly can this be mobilized?" the man behind the desk asked.

"At the crack of dawn," the man standing in front of the desk replied. The golden haired man chuckled.

"What, do the Mexican cartels have nothing better to do than wait on me hand and foot?" he asked, laughingly, before he putting on a serious face, "How much of this shit did they even make?" The standing man hesitated, not knowing if the question was rhetorical or not.

"Seven hundred kilos," the standing man replied. The golden hair man paused for a second, taking in the information.

"Holy shit! How am I supposed to move that much meth?" the golden haired man said, "See if you can buy a lair in Colorado from that blue idiot who is prancing around on T.V. all the time. And if he doesn't pay, kill him. And if that green bitch gets in the way, kill her too."

"Right away sir," the standing man said, swiftly leaving.

"Prep one of my jets to take me down there tonight when you are done," the golden haired man called after the one who just left.

"Seven hundred kilos of meth? I don't know if I'll even be able to sell enough of it to make a profit," the golden haired man said to himself, "I'll find a way to sell it all. After all, my name isn't King for nothing." He smiled wickedly.

-Morning-

-Middleton-

Sebastian sat in his seat during class, staring at the wall and tuning out the teacher, waiting for the lunch bell. His first day at Middleton High School had not been so bad. He had gotten his schedule from an overly cheerful school counselor and saw that he had US History first hour, a topic he already had a decent coverage of from his time with ARMOR's academy program. The academy was shut down due to Jack Vallance, the director of ARMOR, executing a bunch of instructors for "traitorous activities," in front of the student body.

Sebastian also found that he obtained a locker next to Kim Possible, the one he did not wish to share that close of space with. He also found that even though not associated with Kim, a girl named Bonnie labelled her as part of Kim's group, therefore a loser in her eyes. Sebastian did not mind this. It meant that not as many people would expect him to secretly be a dangerous vigilante. The association caused the teen heroine to notice the new kid at the locker next to her. His barely shoulder length hair was slicked back in the back while the rest was seemingly unkempt and splayed across his face, giving him an almost eerie feeling to him.

-Earlier, before first hour-

"I hope you enjoy your time at Middleton High," the counselor said in an overly cheery voice as Sebastian left his office. Sebastian wanted to make the counselor regret his cheery tone, but he needed to not get kicked out of this school after leaving on not so great of terms with his previous school. Sebastian closed the door behind him and uttered a "fuck you too" as soon as he was sure the door was closed all the way. He looked at his schedule. US History was his first hour, a class he could sleep through and pass with flying colors. He looked for his locker number. Finding it, he proceeded down the hallway until he found his locker. When he found it, he entered the lock code that was on the sheet of paper. He unloaded his textbooks from his backpack into his locker. As he unloaded some "personal effects" into the locker, there was a short three beeps in his ear, a notice that John was calling him. He pulled out his touchscreen phone from his pocket and tapped the answer button on the screen. John's face appeared shortly.

"This is a really bad time to call John," Sebastian said. The image on the screen sighed.

"I would not be calling you if it was not important," John said through the earpiece, "You remember when Global Justice busted Queen a couple weeks ago in New York City?" John took his ever present cigarette out of his mouth and blew out some smoke before putting it back in.

"Yes. And, as I recall, you had something to do with her disappearance from their custody," Sebastian replied.

"Guilty as charged," John continued, "It seems that since then, King has stepped up. He is headed your way, bringing a shitton of meth with him."

"It'll be easy. I ruin the meth and he goes broke. It will end his empire," Sebastian said before looking to his left and becoming surprised, "Oh, fuck."

"What?" John asked. Sebastian turned his phone to his right to reveal the teen heroine Kim Possible pulling a textbook out of the locker next to him.

"Dude, you've been there for what? Fifteen minutes? And you already have a crush on a girl?" John asked, seemingly surprised and mock irritated.

"No, she showed up yesterday when I was about to knock that green woman, Shego, into next week. She ruined the whole thing," Sebastian said in almost a whisper, "Listen, I'll easily take care of King and send him running back to New York with his 'tail between his legs', just keep me updated on new developments."

"No problem," John said, then jokingly, "Good luck with your girl problem." The call then ended and Sebastian stuffed his phone back into his pocket. Sebastian continued to put stuff in his locker, occasionally glancing over at Kim. She and the blonde kid were talking to an unseen third person. She talked about the person who fought Shego yesterday. They contemplated on if the vigilante could be an ally to them. Kim was against it due to the killing factor. The third person mentioned that criminals and villains seemed to be getting more brash in recent days and could prove useful in dealing with the more violent ones. Kim seemed to be taken aback at the answer. The conversation abruptly ended when a brown hair girl interrupted them. The brown haired girl greeted them by calling them losers and started talking about cheerleading practice with Kim. Sebastian had unfortunate timing as he glance over as the brown haired girl, whom Kim called Bonnie, looked at him.

"You must be Kim's new friend," Bonnie said to Sebastian, "because you sure look like a loser."

"At least I don't look like a whore," Sebastian muttered under his breath. He continued to put things in his locker, ignoring Bonnie. Kim had a wide eyed expression on her face, she was the only one to hear Sebastian call Bonnie a whore. Bonnie became annoyed with him ignoring her.

"Well, I gotta get to class, see you losers later," she said leaving. Sebastian closed his locker and turned to see Kim and the blonde kid looking at him.

"What?" he asked. As Kim was about to speak, the blonde kid stepped forward and grabbed his hand, shaking it almost violently.

"I'm Ron, Ron Stoppable," the blonde said. Sebastian quickly pulled his hand away.

"I don't care, and I wasn't addressing you," Sebastian said. Ron stepped back behind Kim, unsure of what to think of Sebastian. Kim held out her hand.

"I'm Kim Possible," she said, cheerfully, "The one that called you a loser was Bonnie."

"I'm not hearing an explanation for why you were staring at me in there," Sebastian responded.

"I've just never seen you around here before. Are you new?" she asked. Sebastian sighed, knowing she was going to ask that.

"Yeah, I transferred from Upperton High School," Sebastian said. Sebastian hoped she did not ask why he transferred. Having to explain threatening his homeroom teacher with a pair of safety scissors would most likely not go over so well with anyone. Sebastian knew she was going to ask anyways.

"Why did you transfer to Middleton High School?" she asked. The warning bell for first hour rang, saving Sebastian from explaining. He quickly took off towards his first hour, leaving Kim and Ron standing at the lockers.

"See you at lunch," Ron called after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, since no one seems to comment, but I get a good amount of views, I might as well continue.**

**Noticeable differences last chapter:**

**1. Some background about ARMOR has been changed to fit the story. Like that they don't use villains as anti-heroes, that was just for the plot of this story. Obviously with Vallance, I added in the "fathering" part to make everything more "connected". But Vallance is the same ornery bastard in both.**

**2. John does not know Sebastian, nor know who Sebastian is.**

**3. Not really a difference per se, but pointing out some, somewhat, alternate history. The enigma machine was created in the 1920s as an encoding machine (actual fact), but the allies got their hands on it in the 1940s and used it to crack encoded German messages (Note that I do not say Nazi messages. The Nazis (NSDAP (Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei)) were a political party in Germany from 1920-1945. The people/military of Germany during that period were Germans, not Nazis (well, perhaps some of the officers were). The alternate history is the Black Diamond OS, used by John. John created it in the early 1980s. Making it predate a lot of, what is considered, great hacking tools known today. And it pretty much makes any, at the time, extremely outdated (with the help of ARMOR of course).**

**4. John does not have a last name in the graphic novel. So, the one given last chapter is not incorrect, nor is it correct.**

**5. While I can't really argue the point of John out in the field, he is pretty much at his computer 24/7, ensuring everything goes smoothly.**

**6. Queen does not have a name besides Queen (or at least is not known. And certainly is not Amanda).**

**7. The only reason I included Mexican cartels in there is because of Middleton being commonly placed in Colorado, plus every sign points to it in the show, so Mexico was chosen because it is somewhere where things like drugs and weapons could be moved quickly without travelling across the country. In the graphic novel, King would never risk a move across country. He would stay local and use local resources.**

**8. The executions of the teachers was just a sick joke I put in there to make you hate Jack even more. Plus, ARMOR does not have an academy, and usually recruit men and women who served in special forces around the world.**

**9. The whole thing with Queen being arrested and King stepping up was created specifically for this story, it never happens in the graphic novel.**

**10. Not a difference but, I thought the whole thing with Sebastian threatening one of his teachers at his old school with safety scissors was my favorite part. High five brain.**

**Broken Hero**

**Chapter 3**

A man walked down the hall in a seemingly abandoned private airport. As he walked by a window, he glanced outside. A small jet was pulling into the hanger closest to the building the man was in. He continued walking towards the door at the other end. His metal boots made a clacking noise on the tile floor. The noise echoed throughout the hall. He wore a brown duster that was buttoned up, hiding the full body metal suit under it. A metal backpack adorned his back. Night vision goggle sat on his head. As he reached the door at the end of the hall, he gripped it with a metal glove. Upon opening the door, the sound of a jet engine filled the hall. He walked into the hanger, jet coming to a stop.

As the engine shut down, the door on the jet opened, collapsable staircase unfolding and extending to the ground. The man lowered the night vision goggles over his eyes, setting it to daytime mode. Soon enough, a figure appeared in the doorway of the jet. It was none other than King. He was wearing a red and black trench coat. He began to walk down the stairs.

"Ah, Plague, I trust you got my memo?" King asked.

"I did, and he is on his way. Welcome to Moscow sir," Plague replied.

"You can drop the sir, I'm not paying for this. This was just me asking an old friend for help," King said. The two now stood face to face. They shook hands.

"Good to see you my friend. How are you?" Plague asked, still shaking King's hand.

"Old," King replied, "But I've still got a long ways to go before I'm done, and I'm in the ground." They both laughed at this. The sound of an electric motor echoed softly throughout the hanger. Both turned to see a man in a motorized wheelchair slowly approaching. He had what looked like a cast around his neck and lower jaw. His mouth was wired shut. And there was a tube sticking out of the cast on his neck. When he was a few feet from them, he stopped. He flipped out a keyboard from his armrest, and began typing on it.

"Why the fuck did you call me out here? Don't you see the wheelchair? I'm of no use to you as a villain anymore," a mechanical voice said.

"But that is where you are wrong, Comrade. We do not need your voice. Just inforamtion you hold in your brain," King replied, "When H-Bomb went rogue ARMOR called you to calm him. Where did they take him." The one formerly known as Comrade use the joystick on his motorized wheelchair to turn and look around. Satisfied that no one was around but them, he turned back to the two and started typing on the keyboard.

"You did not hear this from me, but I heard that they were keeping him in a secure location in the desert of Nevada. A place you Americans refer to as Area 51," the mechanical voice said.

"Ah, Nellis Air Force Base, it makes sense. It is out in the middle of nowhere, secluded from the world," Plague said. King shook his head in agreement.

"Thank you Comrade. We have what we came for. And what you want is waiting back in your room at the help center," King said. Comrade turned to leave, stopping a few feet later.

"Remember, I was never a part of this," the mechanical voice said.

"Of course," King said. With that Comrade continued on, disappearing around the corner shortly. King then turned to Plague.

"Let's go to Nevada. Shall we?" King said. Plague smiled, knowing what King had planned.

"I must visit an old friend first," Plague said.

"Of course," King replied, "I'll be waiting outside the base. Find me when you are done."

"Of course," Plague replied in return. With that they both boarded the jet. It's engines soon coming to life.

-Middleton-

Lunch hour, Sebastian's savior from a fate of boring lectures. He was glad when class let out. He was never a fan of listening to someone talk for an hour. He felt that it was almost as bad as a villain's monologue. Sebastian opened the cafeteria door, and entered.

It was a crowded room. People sat at the tables and ate while others waited in line for the cafeteria food. As Sebastian looked around, he saw Kim and Ron at a table with a light brown skinned girl. Before he could turn and leave to find a quiet spot, Kim spotted him and waved him down. Sebastian knew she was waving at him, but still pretended to look around like he wasn't sure. Looking back, everyone at the table was looking at him. He sighed, knowing he couldn't get out of this. He walked over to the empty seat waiting for him. Sebastian sat down.

"Hi, I'm Monique," the light brown skinned girl said.

"Hello," Sebastian said unenthusiastically.

"So Kim tells me you transferred from Upperton, why?" Monique asked.

"It's a long story," Sebastian said, "Listen, I'd rather not be bothered right now. So, just act like I'm not here and talk about whatever you talk about."

"Did Bonnie get to you?" Kim asked. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night," Sebastian replied. As he finished talking, a man with shoulder length brown hair and glasses walked over to the table. He looked to be in his mid-forties. He wore a jacket, jeans, and military boots. Everyone at the table, except Sebastian, looked at him.

"Hello John," Sebastian said, slowly turning to look at him. He gave Sebastian an emotionless stare as Sebastian slowly stood up. They stared at each other with no visible emotions, before John got a huge smirk on his face, as did Sebastian. John pulled Sebastian into a man hug.

"How've you been keeping old friend?" John asked.

"Good, how've you been?" Sebastian replied.

"Getting old," John said. They both returned to emotionless faces.

"Man it's hot in here. Don't you have any air conditioning here?" John said, repeatedly glancing at the group at the table that sat with questioning faces. He rolled up the sleeves on his white dress shirt, revealing his forearms to be covered in tattoos.

"So why are you here John?" Sebastian asked.

"We have a little hitch in our sitch," John replied. Both looked to the table, then back to each other.

"Poetic, are you sure we can talk in front of them?" Sebastian asked, nodding towards the table.

"Well, knowing you, it won't last very long. Don't you remember last time?" John said.

"Don't remind me," Sebastian replied.

"Those shipments are being brought in through a local lair," John said, "One by the name of Doctor Drakken."

"Isn't he in jail?" Sebastian asked.

"He was until he escaped this morning," John said pulling a touch tablet out of his pants pocket and unrolled it, "This is the footage from the escape." The footage showed an explosion. Followed by an unknown assailant exchanging gunfire with the guards in the smoke. As the smoke cleared, it was seen that the cops were dead and Dr. Drakken and a man in a metal suit, with night vision goggles on, ran down the hallway. The video cut out shortly after.

"An EMP went off in the building after that, so there is no other footage," John said. Sebastian squinted in anger.

"Plague," he said, as calm as possible, "We need to go down to the prison as soon as possible."

"Yes, and preferably right now," John said.

"I can't ditch school on my first day," Sebastian said, "It doesn't look good on your record."

"That is why I called to have you leave early," John replied," So, if anyone asks, I'm your stepfather."

"Strange, but whatever. It's fine with me," Sebastian said.

"Who are you? And what's your interest in Drakken? Kim said.

"This is John," Sebastian said. John nodded his head as a hello.

"And we're-"

"Consultants for a security corporation," John finished the sentence in order to not look too suspicious.

"Well, good to meet you John," Kim said, raising an eyebrow at him completing Sebastian sentence hurriedly.

"Likewise, Ms-" John said, trailing off, not knowing her name.

"Possible. Kim Possible," Kim said slowly, hoping to spark recognition in him.

"I'm afraid I do not know who you are," John said, reading her expression.

"Does world famous teen hero ring a bell?" Ron asked. Sebastian looked over at Ron.

"Ah," John said.

"See I knew you knew who she was," Ron said.

"Still doesn't ring any bells. But you must be Ron Stoppable," John said.

"Hey, you know my name, a lot of people seem to forget my name," Ron said.

"Wait, how do you know Ron but not me?" Kim asked. John looked to Ron and then to Kim.

"It's a long story," he said, then to Sebastian, "Come on, let's go before the cops destroy too much of the scene." Sebastian nodded and got up, grabbing his backpack, and following John. He turned around.

"Bye, hope to see you later," he said half sarcastically and half mockingly before turning around and leaving. Flipping them off as he left.

-Later-

-Middleton Maximum Security Prison-

John walked down the hall of the prison to the scene of the explosion. Sebastian walked next to him. They both wore raid jackets with the word ARMOR in gold letters on the back. They also wore black khakis. Sebastian carried a duffel bag under his arm. As they approached the explosion site, it was seen that the police set up crime scene tape. John tore it down and walked through to the scene. The crime scene investigators were taking pictures of the scene. John spoke up raising his ARMOR id in the air.

"Alright, listen up people. We'll take this from here. I'm politely asking anyone not wearing an official ARMOR Corporation id to get the fuck out. Or else we'll place you under arrest as per chapter 8 Section B of the No More Heroes Act being that the escape involved a supervillain," John said in a loud, commanding voice. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at John. He scowled at their loitering.

"Now!" he shouted. They all quickly filed out of the room. A smirk crossed John's face as the last person left. As the door shut, John nodded to Sebastian. Who, in turn, set the duffel bag on the ground and unzipped it.

"While this does its thing, we are going to talk to another inmate here. The one under current employment of the good doctor," John said pulling out touch tablet and searching the data files until it stopped on one. Sebastian let the duffel bag crumple around a rectangular, metallic case. Sebastian placed his hand on it and swiftly removed it. This left a glowing blue outline of his hand, which faded away shortly. A quadrotor drone then unfolded from the case and hovered into the air. The drone went through various automated startup procedures before beginning various crime scene procedures. Sebastian walked over to John and looked at the file open on his tablet.

"That's the green woman I was close to knocking out," Sebastian said, snapping his fingers at trying to remember her name, "Shego."

"It says here that she was a member of Team Go. And that she is a freelance mercenary, who is currently employed by Drakken," John said, then turning to Sebastian, "Team Go was those ones based in Go City. The ones who managed to get exemption from the No More Heroes Act."

"Ah, yes," Sebastian said, "I remember them. They were pretty much super powered fanatics of Avenger. I still have the original tape of when Avenger destroyed Hego in an arm wrestling match. You can hear every little crack and pop of Hego's arm getting wrecked."

"I'll have to borrow it sometime," John replied, then to himself, "Note to self, don't challenge Avenger, wherever he is, to arm wrestling; no matter how drunk I am.

"A real life Superman indeed," Sebastian said, "No real name or age? That's odd for ARMOR to have an incomplete file."

"We don't keep track of every small time villain and thief," John said, "Only if they are a constant danger to national security."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go talk to her," Sebastian said.

John and Sebastian walked down the hall to Shego's cell. The inmates watched the two agents walk past them.

"Since we don't have much of her personal information, we'll have to try to avoid those sort of questions," John said to Sebastian. He nodded in return. They approached her cell. She sat on the bed staring at the ceiling, trying to ignore the two that were walking up to her cell.

"She's still here," Sebastian said quietly, a bit surprised.

"You were expecting her to be gone?" John asked.

"With plasma powers, you think she would have broken out of here," Sebastian countered.

"The room is plasma proof," John said. Shego watched them talk out of the corner of her eye.

"Shego, we have a few questions to ask you," John said.

"I already told your people everything when you arrested me," Shego said, with an almost bored tone.

"That wasn't a request," John said, "You are aware of the current situation in this facility, correct?"

"Who isn't?" Shego said monotonously.

"I'll take that as a yes. The escapee is one Doctor Drew Lipsky aka Doctor Drakken. Are you aware that he had help?" John asked.

"Of course. That blue idiot couldn't break out alone," Shego answered.

"Do you know who broke him out?"

"No."

"The one who broke him out was a mercenary by the name of Plague. Are you aware of who this is?"

"I've heard the stories about him. But I never believed them. No one is invincible."

"Correct. Plague is not invincible. We should know. One time when we arrested him, he had been beaten within an inch of his life and had to subdue the hero, Psychic Girl, to prevent her from killing him." Shego sat up, becoming very interested at this. Everyone had heard stories of these real life superheroes, but there was no trace of them, bar Avenger. Superheroes were nothing but myths.

"Are you aware that your current employer, Doctor Drakken, has connections to Plague?" Sebastian said jumping into the conversation.

"No I did not," Shego said, very interested in the conversation now.

"Before you were employed by Drakken, he employed Plague as a personal mercenary. Even paid him double what he pays you," Sebastian said, "The reason Drakken fired him was due to his tendency towards killing in the later years. He wanted a thief not an assassin. Though occasionally ordered Plague on some assassination missions. Seems Drakken had a darker side at one point."

"Drakken? A dark side? This just keeps getting more and more interesting," Shego said.

"What we need is the password to his computer to access his personal data," John said.

"Did you try guest?" she said.

"Oh come on. It wouldn't be that easy. We're talking about a mad genius here," John said. Sebastian and Shego both raised an eyebrow at him.

"Drakken a genius?" Shego said, "Everyone of his plans are doomed to fail from the start."

"At least that means the mental block is working," John said to himself.

"Mental block?" Shego asked.

"Yeah. Back when supervillains ran rampant, Drakken was extremely dangerous. He actually came fairly close to his goal of world conquest a couple times. So we had Psychic Girl mentally inhibit his ability to create a viable plan for world domination. When you talk about final confrontations, this one was the most epic one since Comrade's defeat in '91. It cost us many of our agents," John said, smiling throughout then finishing with a depressed sigh. It was no question that he missed what has become known as, to the agents of ARMOR, the Glory Days.

"Wow," Shego said, surprised at the revelation of her employer's stupidity, "Seriously try 'guest' though. It's how I got in." Sebastian facepalmed.

"We should have figured that," he said, then to John, "Let's collect the drone and go." With that, Sebastian and John walked back the way they came. Shego sat on the bed, thinking the conversation over.

-Private Airport, Middleton-

A large man stepped out of the hanger and walked towards a car parked nearby. The man stood at a towering six foot five. He was musclebound. His biceps could expand to the size of a grown adult's head at will. He had four circular metal plates, just below his elbows. He carried two large suitcases over his back in one hand. In them, robotic forearms and hands that slipped over his. These enlarged when he enlarged his muscles. The man was simply known as Jackhammer; a supervillain and freelance mercenary. He was a foe of the vigilante The Skull.

He opened the car door and threw the suitcases on the back seat, causing the car to bounce under the weight. Closing the door, he opened the driver's seat door and got in the car. His hand reached to turn the key that was already in the ignition but hesitated upon seeing his face in the reflection. The scars were no longer visible but he could still see the surgery play over in his head. The one that made him an indestructible man. The one that gave him a metal-coated skeleton. He played the conversation over in his mind. He had been asked by King to come out to Middleton, Colorado for a new contract. He was told about his target, Kim Possible. Jackhammer knew he was having him hunt the teen heroine for sport, being he could just have Plague take care of it. But Jackhammer did not care so long as he got paid. Jackhammer snapped out of his trance. He stepped on the clutch and twisted the key in the ignition. The car flared to life. Jackhammer drove towards a frequent spot of the teen, the Middleton Mall. He would observe her first, learn all he could before he would be ready to strike.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I am breaking a promise of doing some of my other stories next. But I'm just not inspired with them at the moment. So, I will continue on this.**

**Alright, so I've added quite a bit of cliches already, but it is not enough. You will see a lot more to come. To note, I have fucked up a lot of the classes that Kim and Ron took to fit this story. My boss, Talo12, has asked me to stop posting the differences between this and the graphic novel here. So assume that everything is inaccurate from this point out. I'd like to point out that I DO accept anonymous reviews, so please review. I have no idea what you all think of this if you don't review. I don't care what the review says as long as I'm getting feedback on the story. Also soon, because I can, I will be posting a poll on my profile relating to this story. I'm assuming you don't need an account to vote (I'm hoping) so I'll alert you in an author's note. I post the chapter with the note right after I post the note. Also, I have seen that my grammar and spelling aren't perfect. Keep in mind that I usually complete the chapter after several days of not sleeping. Just tell me where I fuck up, and I'll fix it.**

**Broken Hero**

**Chapter 4**

It was pitch black. A strike of lightning tore through the darkness. It was still pitch black. Another strike, and then another. It was then a constant flow of lightning strikes. And object began to form in the lightning, a face. The face was blank as the lightning kept striking at an increasing place. It then then screamed in a metallic voice, perforating the ear drums of anyone in hearing range.

Sebastian woke up, drenched in sweat. His mind focused on the screaming face from his dream.

"It's not possible," he said quietly, his chest moved to the pace of his rapid breaths. As his breathing began to slow, he lie down in the wet bed beneath him. He thought about the last two weeks, the first weeks of school. It went almost perfectly except for the first day when John decided to show up, and the questions that Kim, Ron, and Monique kept posing to him. He explained that the security consulting was something he did as an internship. But that did not stop them from questioning about other topics. To which he just deflected by changing the subject.

Sebastian was also glad that there had been no supervillain activity recently. But it was strange. First he heard that King was going to come down to oversee his shipment, and the next thing he knew, he was hearing that King had been spotted in Moscow, and then nothing. That was two weeks ago. Sebastian asked John about it, but he was clueless as well. Something did not sit right with Sebastian. It was not like any supervillain, especially someone as high profile as King, to just disappear from everyone's radar for two weeks. Sebastian had begun to question his trust in ARMOR. Someone was covering King's tracks, someone who had access to ARMOR's servers. It is nearly impossible to hack into them from the outside, so it would have to be someone inside ARMOR who had high enough security clearance to access the servers.

Sebastian swiftly got out of bed and threw on a shirt, pants, and tennis shoes. He needed some outside help on this. And though he knew he'd regret this decision, there was only one person he knew he could trust at this moment, Kim Possible.

Sebastian went down stairs, set the alarm, and left. He only lived one street over from Kim. So, he hopped his fence into the neighbor behind him's backyard, then the one to the street. He ran across the street to the other side, where Kim's house was. He began walking down the street until he came upon her house. Knowing her parents were home, Sebastian went to the side of her house where her room was, and climbed up to the window. He crouched down and looked into her room. It was dark. He could see Kim's figure on her bed. She was asleep. Sebastian then softly knocked on her window, as to not cause any unwanted attention. He waited for a moment, but she did not stir. He knocked again, this time a little louder. Kim began to stir. Sebastian looked at his watch. It read, "2:30am".

-Meanwhile-

-ARMOR Headquarters, Virginia-

The courtyard was silent bar the ever-running fountain at the middle. A soft, cool night wind blew through the grass and shrubs. A man in a business suit walked through the courtyard doors of ARMOR Headquarters. The man had shoulder length, black hair that lay flat on his head. It covered his right eye. The color of his left iris was blood red. His hands were gloved. He carried a briefcase in his left hand. He started to walk past the front desk. But the security guard reading yesterday's newspaper noticed him and put the paper down.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be here. Let's see your id," the guard said strongly. The man stopped walking and turned towards the desk, staring straight ahead.

"Here's my id," he said in a toneless voice. He lifted his hair off of his right eye, revealing it too to be red in color. Blue energy sliced across the guard's temple and jaw. The guard fell out of his chair, head falling apart in the process, pouring blood everywhere. The man lowered the hair back over his eye and continued onward. As he reached the elevator, he saw it required handprint recognition. Not deterred by this, he set the briefcase down. His hand then segmented and retracted to the wrist, revealing bleeding flesh and sharpened bone. He tore through the handprint recognition like tinfoil, causing the entire elevator system to malfunction. During the malfunction, the elevator opened and allowed access to all levels. The man's hand spread back out over the flesh and the segments closed into a whole. He picked up his briefcase and entered the elevator, selecting the main server room, one of the most high level areas in the headquarters.

The man rode down, watching the white lights change to the current floor on the floor select. A blue light then appeared on the floor about the confiscated villains' weapons floor. This light meant someone pressed the button to get on the elevator. The man continued to stare straight ahead at the elevator doors. As the elevator reached the floor with the blue light on the button, the man set the briefcase down. As the door opened, he gave no chance to whoever was behind the door. He lunged at them. They dropped the files they were holding and dodged the lunge in time. As the man recovered from the lunge, he turned to see a familiar face.

"Ah, Black Diamond, it is good to fight you again," the man said.

"You," the one called Black Diamond replied, "It's just John now. I dropped the super hero act a long time ago." John stood up from the crouch he was in.

"Your name will not matter when I splatter your brains all over this room," the man said, beginning to remove his hair from his right eye. Seeing this, John rushed the man. Lunging at him, John knocked him to the ground, burying his thumb into the man's right eye. He earned a sickening squelch noise from the eye bursting under the pressure. Blood poured over John's thumb as he pressed harder on the eye.

"I see you are trying to push into my brain. I'm afraid I can't allow that," the man said, trying to mask the severe pain in his eye socket. The man brought his leg up between them. He then kicked out, pushing John off of him. The man stood up calmly, blood pouring freely from his right eye socket.

"Now, feel my wrath," the man said. He tried to activate the energy that he used on the guard, but it did not work. He tried again, but this time there was a loud bang and the man flew backwards as blood burst from the socket. The man quickly recovered and made a run for the elevator. The right side of his head was torn open, exposing his brain. The man pressed the lobby button in the elevator.

"We will meet again soon, John," he said as the doors closed. John then lowered his guard. He looked around at the mess in the room.

"Great, I have to clean this up now, don't I?" John said allowed to no one in particular.

-Earlier-

-Dementor's Undisclosed European Lair-

A trench coated man stood in the middle of a large, round room across from a short German man that wore a helmet to hide his face. Henchmen stood on the outer edge of the room watching this man make a deal with their employer. The room contained two supercomputers and workbenches with various mechanical parts laying on them. The man wore his golden hair in a ponytail. Though this change of hairstyle and clothing almost completely camouflaged his infamous appearance, his insidious glare remained as he talked with the German scientist.

"I can assure you that I will take care of that matter. It will be dealt with swiftly when the time is right. As for the other matter, I will provide protection for your interests if you do me one small favor in return," the man said. The scientist spoke with a heavy German accent.

"And what would that be, mobster?" he asked. The man began to pace around the room, observing his surroundings.

"In a few weeks, I will send a signal to you. When you receive that signal, I want you lure the teen hero here. I will have the trap set already. And after observing her tactics, she will spring it wonderfully," the man said, a devious smile crossing his face as he lightly ran his fingers along the keyboard to one of the supercomputers.

"How can you be sure that she will spring it?" the German asked.

"Simple, we leave an air vent open for her," the man said.

"How does that spring the trap!? You will just be letting her inside!" the German shouted.

"That's the point. We will be already waiting for her before she enters the air vent," the man said, pulling out a flip phone, "Ah, your protection has arrived. Shall we let him in?"

"Him? As in only one?" the German asked. Just then a door opened and a figure wearing a trench coat entered the room. He was a tall, six foot, man with a shaved head. He wore gloves on his hands.

"Ah, Dementor allow me to introduce you to Volto. He is your protection. I always like to see the hired help tested before they are put to actual use. Shall we? Send in your best men," the man said to Dementor. He nodded. Then, five men entered through a door on the other side of the room. Dementor nodded at them to attack with everything they had. The men charged as Volto calmly took his gloves off. As they fell to the ground, Volto narrowed his eyes at the charging men. He raised an arm outward, towards the attackers. As it became fully raised, lightning shot from his fingers, striking the attackers in vital points on their body. They froze in place at this, unable to move. A few moments later, Volto lowered his arm, causing the lightning to disappear. The attackers fell, smoke trailing from where they were hit by lightning. They did not move as the smell of burning flesh began to pierce the air.

"He killed all of them, in a single move," Dementor said, wide-eyed, then to the man offering the deal, "Impressive. We have a deal." They then shook hands, sealing the deal. The man then approached Volto and whispered a vital message in his ear, before walking towards the door. As he reached it, it opened. He turned back to the German.

"Remember, I'll contact you," he said before disappearing out into the wilderness. The sound of helicopter rotors could be heard above the wind. The man walked out to the location of the helicopter. Heavily armed guards kept watch over it. The storm began to pick up. Lightning cracked across the sky. The sky was rapidly blackening before him.

"Let's get out of here before we get caught in too heavy of a storm," the man said over the noise of the helicopter and the wind. The guards nodded and began boarding the helicopter. As they flew away from the lair, the man took the trench coat off to reveal a king playing card tattooed on the left side of his neck. As they flew away, the man watched the hidden lair disappear into a fog of clouds.

"Send an agent to ARMOR headquarters," he said to a guard, "Have him deliver a briefcase. It is to contain Project 23. Have him get as close to the mainframe as possible." The guard nodded.

"Yessir," the guard said, and started dialing a number on his disposable phone. The storm began to pick up again. Soon rain turned into sleet, then to hail, then to snow. The blizzard ravaged the once beautiful forest below the helicopter.

"Sir, we cannot fly through this storm. It's suicide," the pilot said. The man with the tattoo contemplated this.

"Fine, land as soon as possible," he said, "We can find shelter from this storm when we land."

"Right away sir," the pilot responded.

-Present-

-Jewelry Store, Middleton-

The store was dark, the eggshell colored walls were stained with red. The front window was smashed. The burglar alarm rang like there was no tomorrow. The various glass cases holding precious jewelry was smashed, jewelry missing. Two bodies lay on the floor. They had two holes in their chests as if they were gored by a bull. Blood poured from the wounds, soaking into the magenta carpeting. A man stood over the last smashed glass case that had jewelry in it. He slowly reached into the case, pinching the last necklace and pulling it up to examine it in front of a flashlight the man brought. He looked over the necklace before shoving it in a bag. He turned to leave, looking over at the dead bodies. He spoke in a thick British accent.

"It was nice working you, but I must be going." He spoke to it as if it was alive. He smiled sharpley, as if it said something back and picked up a cow skull with long, twisted, goat like horns on it.

"Almost forgot this. You're a cheeky bugger. You better watch your mouth Yank, or else I'll have to kill you again," he continued, "What? You want to know my name? Well, for all intents and purposes it's Cirrian. No, it is not my real name, I forgot that years ago. No, that's probably not a real name anyways." Cirrian stepped out through the store's window.  
"I'll be seeing you mate," he said to the bodies. As he turned to run, Two figures jumped from the roof in front of him to the ground, blocking his exit path. One of them he recognized from the "living fabric" skull mask he wore. The red haired female he did not.

"Hey Skull, I see you got a new girlfriend. The other one run off on you or did you leave her arse behind?" Cirrian quipped.

"One, neither are my girlfriend. And, while both reasons are inaccurate, the latter is the closest," Skull replied.

"I'm Kim Possible, who are you?" the redhead said.

"To you, my name is Cirrian. Skull here knows me by a different name. I've never heard of you, Kim. You must be new," Cirrian said. He pulled the skull over his head like a mask, fusing the skull and his head. Obsidian stone covered his body, but he was able to easily move in it, like a second skin. Cirrian blew air out of his nose quickly, sounding like a grunt from a bull about to charge. Flames burst from the nasal cavity each time he did that. He then lowered into a crouched stance, leaning forward, placing his hands on the ground like an olympic runner. He lowered his head so the top of the skull faced the heroes. He then charged at full speed. Skull pushed Kim out of the way to avoid be seriously injured and then jumped out of the way himself. But he wasn't fast enough, as his right calf was torn all the way across by the horn. He hit the ground and the blood began to paint the sidewalk red from the wound. Cirrian stopped after passing the heroes. He spoke as if he was speaking in a demonic cackle with three others doing the same.

"I'll be seeing you heroes," he said. Skull sat up, clenching his leg.

"Stay and fight me fiend," Skull said.

"No," he replied, running off, leaving Skull and Kim there.

"Obsidian!" Skull yelled after Cirrian. Kim began to chase after Cirrian.

"It's too late Kim. He's gone," Skull said.

"No, I can catch him if I hurry," Kim said.

"No, he is gone. Probably on the other side of the city by now," Skull said, "Besides, we need to get my leg taken care of." Kim walked over to Skull and knelt down next to him. She moved his hand to check the wound, cringing at how deep it was.

"We need to get you to a hospital," Kim said. Skull removed his mask, revealing Sebastian underneath.

"No!" Sebastian quickly shouted, then in a lower voice, "No hospitals. They report stuff like this. I can't be given over to ARMOR like bad merchandise." Kim placed her hands on the wound and applied pressure to it.

"We could have my mom do it. She can do this and won't report it," Kim said quickening her speech pattern in urgency.

"Are you sure she won't report it?" Sebastian asked, putting emphasis on sure.

"Yes, I'm sure," Kim replied. Sebastian grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled closer so their faces were merely inches away.

"Are you sure?" he asked, putting great emphasis on sure. Kim gave him a disgruntled look.

"I'm sure," she said in an annoyed tone, prying his hands off of her shirt. Sebastian let go of her shirt, and she fell back from trying to pull away from Sebastian's grip.

"Alright fine She'll do it then." Sebastian said in defeat, then, "But we do it at your house."

"Fine," Kim said. Sebastian began to stand up, using Kim for support. A blood pool had formed where Sebastian had sat. They began the slow shuffle to Kim's house. It was going to be a long morning.


End file.
